First Kiss
by Shakespeare's Girl
Summary: As first kisses go, it's fairly spectacular.


**First Kiss**

**By Shakespeare's Girl**

**A/N: I really wanted a fic with just kissing. No fuss, no fuck, no fighting. Well, a little fighting, but still, this fic is all about the kissing. Posted for the Challenge.**

When their lips finally meet for the first time, it's not what either of them was expecting.

With over a hundred years of build up, you'd think that first kiss would be like titans clashing and dueling for dominance, all pent up rage and frustration, and tension. They've been waiting for this kiss since Spike was first bitten, and now, neither one is quite sure what to think.

Because the kiss isn't the fight they thought it would be.

It started a few minutes ago, when Spike burst into Angel's office, again. It started with the shouting, the screaming, the bickering, the nearly physical fight of one Master Vampire's will against another's.

And then, finally, while Spike was in the middle of making a point about how necro-tempered glass was turning Angel into a human, Angel got fed up. All he wanted was for Spike to be quiet for thirty seconds, just long enough for Angel to figure out how to get him to go away. And suddenly, the only way Angel could think to get Spike to shut up was to kiss him.

So he did, before either of them could realize what was happening and stop it.

Angel pressed his lips to Spike's, and it was suddenly silent.

There was no noise, just their lips pressing together.

And it's gentle. Sweet. Angel moved slowly, pulling back enough to brush his lips over Spike's, to pull at Spike's bottom lip with gentle tugs. His hands cupped Spike's head, tilting it to the perfect angle as he took Spike's bottom lip more fully into his mouth, sucking gently. His thumbs ran along Spike's jaw, feeling the slight stubble there and soothing his mouth open.

Angel expected Spike to take over at any second, but he didn't, he just stood, passive and still, submissive, accepting and almost expecting Angel's dominance. Spike himself was rather surprised that he made no move to take over, but the feel of Angel's lips on his, the blunt human teeth pulling his lower lip inside Angel's mouth, the gentle lap of Angel's tongue just before he started slowly sucking . . . it all felt too good to stop.

Angel pulled Spike closer, running his tongue along Spike's lip, a slow quest for entrance. Spike felt like someone had put them on slow motion as he opened just as slowly as Angel had asked. His lips parted and Angel's tongue slipped in. It was just like they'd done it a hundred times before, but they hadn't. Spike opened wider, letting Angel explore the inside of his mouth, the cool tongue taking it's time. Angel explored Spike's teeth first, running his tongue over the still human canines, then moved on to the silky lining of Spike's cheeks. Spike exhaled suddenly through his nose, his breath skating along Angel's face as the bigger vampire slid his tongue along the roof of Spike's mouth.

Slowly, Angel began to pull away from Spike. He wasn't sure if he wanted the kiss to end or not, but he thought that now was as good a time as any to face the oncoming tirade from his strangely silent childe. Angel watched as Spike's eyes closed at the withdrawl, and Angel paused. Spike must have taken this as a sign, or a request, as he tentatively began to suck on Angel's tongue. Angel let himself be pulled back into the kiss as their tongues rubbed together. He let Spike suck for a few moments, then pulled back again, this time to chew on Spike's lower lip. He started by nipping gently with his human teeth, sucking at the bites to ease the pain, then slowly he built up the pressure of his bites and sucking, until he was scraping teeth along Spike's lips, sucking and biting alternately but with the same, harsh pressure to both. Spike whimpered then, breaking the silence. Angel bit down at the noise, his human teeth breaking the delicate skin on the inside of Spike's lip.

Angel growled, a full, rumbling sound, then sucked viciously at the wound for a few seconds. Spike whined, and Angel let up the pressure, lapping delicately once, then releasing Spike's bottom lip entirely. Spike hissed out a disappointed breath, not opening his eyes yet. Angel's mouth hovered over his for a few seconds before his tongue lapped at Spike's mouth and chin, licking wide stripes. Angel moved on to Spike's jaw, shifting to demon face as he grazed Spike's skin with his teeth. Spike shivered, and Angel sank his teeth into the place where jaw, ear and neck meet, leaving a shallow bite.

Spike moaned, a full throated noise of pleasure. Angel smirked against Spike's skin, his teeth pulling out of the flesh and his face shifting back to normal. Human lips and teeth worried the wound, sucking at the ragged edges, lapping up the blood and leaving a bloodied bruise mark on Spike's skin. When the bleeding had stopped, Angel pulled away and admired his handiwork.

The vampiric version of a hickey stood out on Spike's pale skin, and his cheeks were flushed with borrowed blood. As Angel watched him, Spike's tongue stole out and tasted his lips. Angel's sucking and chewing had turned them pink and tender, skin chapping and peeling around the most abused places. Angel contemplated the picture Spike made. A well kissed vampire was not something most people saw on a regular basis. Angel smiled.

"What?" Spike mumbled, his cheeks flushing further.

"You're gorgeous like this," Angel said quietly. "All flushed and bruised. Because of me."

"Bit pleased with yourself, aren't you?" Spike teased, not making any moves to get away from the hand that held the back of his neck and the arm around his waist.

"Maybe." Angel thought for a moment, studying Spike carefully. "But I didn't hear any complaints from you."

Spike had the decency to blush at that, and at the way it sounded tentative and concerned instead of cocky. "Well . . . it is kinda hard to talk when you're getting the living hell kissed out of you," he mumbled.

"Yeah," Angel agreed. "That's kinda what I was hoping."

Spike frowned. "You kissed me . . . so I wouldn't be able to talk?" he asked, body tensing. He didn't want to believe that the kiss had been for something so trivial as making him shut up.

"Well, at first," Angel admitted, tightening his grip when he felt Spike start to pull away. "But then . . ." Angel smiled wickedly. "Well, there are better things to do when kissing than keep someone's mouth shut."

Spike would have answered, a witty comeback on the tip of his tongue, but then Angel's mouth was over his again, and suddenly talking seemed the least important thing his mouth could do.


End file.
